Shifting Sands
by GoblinCatFrenzy
Summary: Mother Moon feels the coming changes that her sister, the Earth shall go through. She picks a champion, one of her own children. A wolf in Man's clothing, can he and his chosen prince stop the change. Or are we all doom to fall through the alterations and become nothing, but monsters?


****Kabuki Scroll/** Although, I have already a Vegeta x Yamcha story in progress I can't help, but not have the amount of inspiration to write more chapters. Hilariously, I DO have enough to create another fanfiction. I am quite the idiot; I know this and I truly am accepting to the fact. Well, here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own DragonballZ and the delicious Bara characters within the series; if I did, everything would be wonderfully gay and filled with unicorns who poop butterflies~ :'3

**Shifting Sands:**

**Part1:** Caged

As the moon rises to her throne high above the midnight sky, I can feel the beast within the cage of my soul stirring. I can feel him gnawing and clawing the bars, attempting to be free from my human skin. No matter what I do, I cannot shake the overwhelming want to break free, unleash the wolf inside and run through the desert sands, never looking back. Run until I am face-to-face with the one my wolf calls out to every moonlit night. I shake my head and stand, allowing my naked form to bask in the moon's glow, secured in her light and knowing that she shall never betray one of her children.

The wind blows strongly; shifting sand and rubble across the surface as the animals, once finding comfort in the moon's cold light, quickly hide and scatter to their homes.

My head lifts and the wolf within snarls, the hairs on the back of my head bristle and stand. There is an ominous feeling to the way the sand roam. Something or some_one_ has dared to enter my domain and the desire to protect what is mine arises. My long black hair flows violently with the wind as the bones and muscle in my body shift and mutate, thankfully blessed by the full moon the shift will be quick and painless. Thick and protective dark fur swiftly cover me as hands become large, and barely human-like paws, with claws long, and sharper than any knife and sliver as the moon. Feet change as the ankle rises and the legs crack to form hind-legs necessary to leap and chase after larger prey. My tail, normally hidden from view, sprouts and extends, swishing furiously. Human ears rise and become long and lupine. My long flowing hair becomes a mane as my eyes glow bright amber, the muzzle upon my inhuman face pulls back into a fanged snarl. I stand more than twice the size of my human form and proudly at 13 feet; bulked and muscled with unimaginable strength and endurance.

I howl deep and loud into the night, I make sure that my message travels and brings both warning and fear to those that dare pass.

_**I AM THE ALPHA OF THESE SANDS, ENTER WITH MALICE AND FEEL MY FANGS!**_

Crouching on all fours, I thrust forward with my snout in the air; tracking all that could bring harm. My mind becomes more of the wolf and I am no longer Yamcha, but the Alpha. Roaming across the swaying sands and into the distant of the night, preparing for what battle may come and who to deal a lesson in touching on what does not belong to them and the beast will make sure of that.

xyxvxyxvxyxvxyxvxy

**Part 2:** Unwanted Visitor

In a distant part of the dessert region, two figures are seen rushing pass the barriers of sand and dust. It is a matter of prey and predator. Tonight, shall be the one of few nights that the prey has become the runner and not the hunter.

"Damn it all! Tch."

Spats Vegeta as he quickly dodges the Earthwyrm's attempt to devouring him; the creature roughly the size of a whale tunnels in and out of the heated sand. Although, its large size it has the elemental advantage against its short, flying prey and jumped from the tunnels; opening its large  
gaping mouth, revealing the swirling layers of razor-sharp teeth and acidic saliva.

_EEEEEEERRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

Shouts the Earthbound creation, thrilling and taunting its prey on as blacken scorched skin glower in the moon's night; the damage from the long hunt begins to show through within the battle.

Vegeta throws in a few ki blasts as he continues to dodge the large creature vigorous attacks, finding its tough skin difficult to crack or pierce.

"Out of all the times I've been out here training, it has got to be the time that I decide to become Super Saiyan!"

The prince flashes in and out of the air, attacking the beast's sides with a flurry of kicks and punches, but to no avail. The beast bellows lowly as its body shakes, the small poisonous hidden spikes on its body rattle loudly as it begins to spit acid into the air.

"GAAAAH!"

vxyxvxyxvxyxvxyxvxy

A scream echoes across the sand and through the mind of the wolf. Something instantly snaps within the guardian, pushing his paws past the heated ground he heads toward the sound carried from the eastern winds. The beast thinks of one thing and only that as his moon mother guides his  
pathway.

_**Mate? Trouble? MATE! TROUBLE! **_

With a vicious howl at the new discovery, the beast rampages ready to dive between whatever is hurting his potential mate and the being that he shall shred most victoriously. Nothing comes between a wolf and his mate; not even death itself.

vxyxvxyxvxyxvxyxvxy

Vegeta rapidly removes his decaying glove, he had barely missed the wyrm's deadly spit and almost became its next meal. The wyrm's bellows come to a halt, quieting, almost calculating the air. The atmosphere changes enough that even the prince himself notices. Everything is silent, except for the crackling sparks carried through the small shockwaves of rolling sand. The Earthwyrm begins to shriek as a howl breaks through echoing into its vital cores. Vegeta turns and pulls back, distancing himself from the wyrm and cautiously awaiting his next opponent.

"Crap, now what! This is starting to piss me off!"

Vegeta begins to gather ki into an aura around him as he starts to see a black-furred creature seemingly approaching his way. His dark eyes widen slightly as a large wolf-like monster roars and launches over him; slamming its body into the wyrm. The wyrm cries in discomfort as the spikes readies themselves to be hurled. Vegeta hovers above the ground watching in confusion as what he had thought would have been a two-against-one battle for his body as a meal ticket to a battle of beast and well, beast. The wyrm's tail pushes the wolf of it and attempts to slam him to the ground. The wolf stands on his hind-legs, catching the weight and force. He wields the tail high sinking his fangs into the underbelly; claws imbedded within the layers of  
hide creating severe damage from within and out.

_EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRKKK!_

Green blood oozes off the wound as the poor creature tries to removes its tail from the wolf only succeeding in removing a partial end of the tail itself. In a desperate try of fright and hunger, the Earthwyrm spits of several rounds at Vegeta. If it cannot have both preys, it might as well be happy with one.

Before Vegeta could react, the large wolf thrusts himself in front of him and takes the blow with a low deadly snarl; spit lands upon the tough thicken fur and smoke rises. The prince could only stare in semi-hidden awe as the wolf shakes the acidic ooze off, as a dog would with water. The guardian's body and fur remains intact as if it was made of something much more resistant or perhaps endurance gained from constant battle with the large odd terrain creature; the wolf's head turns and stares straight at him. Amber eyes filled with worry and an overwhelming desire to protect.

"Tch. Who would have thought I'd gain a guard dog out here." Vegeta smirks and began flying toward the wyrm, hitting the creature with his might and fury; his so-called "dog" follows right after with teeth and claws bared and armed dangerously. The two fight on time with another, blasting and hacking at the monstrous wyrm. The wolf revealing every soft and weaken spot for its "master," in turn Vegeta uses it to his advantage, regaining some of his princely pride.

The Earthwyrm receives beating after beating until its body is nearly broken and slashed apart. It gives a final horrendous shriek before burrowing what is left of its body beneath the sand. Deciding that tonight was not the night for a meal, but a long road of recovery.

vxyxvxvxyxvxyxvxy

**Part 3:** Guard Dog

Vegeta turns around to truly stare at the beast that fought with him and admired its strength and some sense of intelligence. He snorts softly to himself at the fact that perhaps not all Earth creatures are useless. The beast's black fur is matted and still wet from the ooze and perhaps its own blood, but it still stands tall, ready and alert. The wolf looks at him, whining with its ears perk and tail swayed in a small wag of "I did good?" He could only quirk a brow pondering if it was going to say or do anything else. If anything at all.

The wolf scoffs.

"What? You got something smart to say."

_If anything I would prefer if my charge would try not to continuously refer myself as an "it"._

Vegeta blinks in bewilder as he hears the beast's growl not by sound but by thought.

"W-what..?"

_Excatly._

_****KabukiScroll/**__This is the end of the first chapter of Shifting Sands. I am hoping to keep this laptop alive as its cord is on its dying whim. Truly.. If the laptop is not plugged, it goes bye-bye. Sigh. This here Kabuki does not have the money for a new one, so I shall do my best! ;D Please review! Also, anyone know of a BETA? Mine won't ever answer her phone or messages… D:_


End file.
